One Day On Land
by RedRogue
Summary: Post World's End Will Turner arrives home after ten years to find Elizabeth married to another, with a son that is not his... not to mention the chest containing his heart just got stolen by a lady pirate. Will x OC THREE SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Will Turner had waited ten years

**A/N: Just an odd idea a friend and I had, and we ran with it. Enjoy!**

**-**

**Chapter 1**

-

Will Turner had waited ten years. Ten years of loneliness, with only his father and his dreams of that one day on the beach with his precious wife to get him through. The open sea had become his home. His crew had become his family. But forever, he looked to the day, that one precious day on land, knowing quite well it would be one for the ages. An epic day, to dim all other days in comparison, and perhaps last him another ten years of smiles and fond memories.

Today was that day. He had been counting down until this moment for ten years. Every day, a step closer to that person that resided in his thoughts. He'd imagined it a thousand times, him arriving in that flash of green, her face lighting up when she saw him. Him diving out of his boat, swimming over to her in order to save him valuable time. She would rush to him too, of course, flinging herself upon him. Perhaps they wouldn't even make it back to the house before they continued where they had left off ten years ago on that sandy shore.

Never once did he imagine a son. The thought had never crossed his mind that the one day they loved on the beach would've seeded offspring. But as he rode the mast of the Flying Dutchman, he saw the boy standing next to her on that cliff, and knew instantly it was his. His little boy. He only wondered what spectacular name she had chosen for him, or if that boy simply carried on the family name of William Turner. He would make the third one.

That had to be it. William Turner the Third.

For once, the Flying Dutchman did not sail fast enough, the winds too weak to be a satisfying speed. But Will knew, even if he sprouted wings and flew, it still wouldn't be fast enough to meet his love and child.

Through his impatience, he did just what he had imagined he'd do. He jumped ship and swam. She was waiting for him. He would make her wait no longer.

But she did not run to him, like he had thought she might. He dismissed it in his mind quickly, for when the cards were down, she was a governor's daughter, after all.

Will walked up the rippling shore, bending down and spreading his arms open wide for the boy to come to him. He, instead, skittishly lingered near his mother. Will was not offended. This was the first time the boy had ever seen him. Will knew he would probably do the same, at his age.

"He is very handsome," Will said approvingly to the boy's mother. "Healthy too."

Elizabeth seemed hesitant, nervous, and very unlike the girl he remembered. Ten years had probably changed her. She was probably not knowing what to do or say. Maybe she was wondering if she could still please him. About three years back, Will had wondered the same thing. But, he had made peace with the fact that come this fateful day, nothing else would matter but each other. She needed to realize this too. He would surely remind her.

"You look more beautiful than words can say…" Will said through his blissful grin. He let her name graze his lips like honey. "Elizabeth…"

"Thank you," she said, rubbing her hands together. It was all Will could do not to rush to her and take her in his arms right there. Will instead pointed to the boy clutching his mother's skirt.

"What is his name?"

"I named him Eli," she softly replied.

"Eli and Elizabeth," Will repeated with a nod. "Very fitting. Pity you didn't name him after his grandfather and father, though."

Elizabeth seemed to be choking on tears. She was frowning, but seemingly powering through whatever mental blocks were hindering her speech.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"You are not his father."

Will took several steps back, stumbling in his surprise. He blinked twice, before spitting out:

"W--_what_?!"

Come to think of it, the boy _did_ look a little too young to be his.

"Will, I hope you can love me enough to comprehend," Elizabeth pleaded. "I was so _alone_ without you, it consumed me every day. I wasn't as strong as you. I had to move on, or end my life, do you understand?"

Will stepped back some more, his head shaking. He didn't comprehend. He couldn't. This couldn't be.

"Ahoy there," a man called out, walking up the beach in a trot. He wore plenty of jewelry, and smelled like he hadn't bathed in months. He was handsome, to be sure, his face very obviously reflected on his clone of a son, Will noticed quickly. The man was tall, broad of shoulder, dressed in short beige pants, a brown shirt that may have been light in color once upon a time, and a dark leather vest. His skin was dark, his eyes dark, and his hair was dark. It was longer that his own, and hung in clumps that reminded Will of Jack Sparrow himself.

That thought made his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. He immediately threw his arm around Elizabeth, more than likely rubbing it in that she was his, and then held out his hand to Will. To arouse more anger in Will than was already bursting out of every pore in his body, the man was holding the chest, that Elizabeth no doubt had requested of him to bring. That very chest that contained his heart. That very chest that he had given to Elizabeth for safekeeping. A trust well undeserved.

"The name's Roarden Radcliffe," the stranger said to Will good-naturedly. "You must be the imfamous William Turner I have heard so much of."

As he held out his hand, Will couldn't help but notice the distinct 'P' branded on his wrist. A pirate. Now Will's stomach began to churn, threatening sickness in the near future.

"Infamous," Will corrected quietly.

"Sorry?" Roarden asked, cocking an ear to listen.

Will found a little more of his voice, as anger began to swell over him. He ruthlessly yanked the chest out of the pirate's sleazy hands.

"It's pronounced _IN_famous!"

Will suddenly wished the child wasn't present so he could punch the man across the face. Though, it really wasn't his fault for falling in love with a perfect woman. It was _her_ fault… though Will wouldn't dare lay a hand on any woman.

It was all Will could do to walk away. To place one foot in front of the other and keep going forward. She called after him, worry in her tone.

"Will, where are you going? Please speak to me…!"

"I believe there is nothing left to be said between us," Will called over his shoulder, then turned and walked backwards to face her as he spoke. "Lead a good, full, mortal life. I shall have a good, full, _im_mortal one, and remain alone for all of eternity."

"_Will_…" Elizabeth called out to him, but Will just waved a hand of her, and left her behind forever. There was no further need for conversation between them. They were done.

-

It had been a while since Will had alcohol. He had always shied away from the bottle, since it had such a profound effect upon his body. He was a lightweight to the core, no matter how many times he had tried to overcome it. A half-pint of rum in his system, and he was anyone's. That was not a good attribute for the captain of a feared legendary ship to have, thus, alcohol had never been on the menu.

But today, on this early morning, he found rum drastically necessary for his life's sake. If he had an ounce of sense on him he knew he would no longer be alive. Yet, of course, there was always the disheartening reminder that he could not die.

Will stared at the chest that he had put on top of the bar. Fate must really hate him. Through his entire life, he never had caught one break. This was definitely _not_ how he had imagined his one day on land going. He couldn't bear going back to his ship and crew with his defeated tail between his legs. He couldn't bear having to explain to his father what had happened. He just had to wait it out here.

"Damn you, Elizabeth Swann," Will said to oblivion, sucking more on the bottle of rum the bartender had given him. The bottle was dirty, and the rum was terrible, but right now, he didn't really give a hoot. "Damn you, Roarden Radcliffe. Damn you _both_ to hell…"

"Do you have a problem with Roarden Radcliffe?" said a voice Will could only assume was feminine. But at his current drunken state, he was sure he should be assuming much of anything. He squinted his eyes at the person who had arisen from their seat at a nearby table. It _was_ a woman. He remembered thinking that she wasn't Elizabeth, but surely attractive. Asian was easy to figure, seeing how dramatically her golden eyes were slanted, her short stature, and silk embroidered clothing.

"Sit down, I have no quarrels with you," Will commanded.

"But you have _made_ a quarrel, sir, when you insulted my most treasured friend, thus, by and by, insulting _me_."

Will squinted at the woman, trying to focus some more. She wore masculine red and black robes, and was armed with a sword slung low on her hip. Her hair was half up, held with chopsticks. Her face was sharp, with a small hooked nose and a pointed chin. Her cheekbones were unnaturally high, and more than a bit round. She was very shapely, from what he could tell under her thick clothing.

"Your 'most treasured friend' has stolen the love of my life," Will mused, putting his head back down on the rough wood of the bar. "I just wish to be left alone in my sorrows."

"You act like a whiny, rejected woman," the girl chuckled. "I would have left you for another as well."

Will suddenly arose to his feet, facing the woman off, which may have been exactly what she had wanted. His bearings were off, but he would not stand for being insulted that way, and especially not by some woman running on a tough-girl act.

"You had better watch what you say," Will shot back. "I am in no mood to tolerate you."

She glared and pulled out her sword. Slowly she walked up to him, sword pointed straight and true, as she spoke firmly and clearly:

"I am Xia Ching, Daughter of Mistress Ching, pirate lord over the Pacific Ocean, and you _will_ pay me and my crewmembers respect, or so help me, I will slice your limbs from your body."

She pointed her sword lower, to his hips.

"_All_ of them."

"Go ahead," Will replied sullenly. "I have no further use for them."

Xia lowered her sword at this, staring upon a broken man. She would not dare injure something already hurt. Will lifted his eyes to the ceiling above.

"Ten years at sea, that was the agreement. Ten _years_ ferrying souls to Davey Jones's locker. Ten years of _waiting_ to return… for what? For absolutely _nothing_."

Xia frowned at these words, silently slipping her sword back into its hilt. She walked closer to the man, her eyes narrowed as her mind comprehended.

"You are… of the Flying Dutchman?"

Will took another drink.

"Captain, actually," Will replied into his glass.

Xia laughed out loud again.

"Captain Crying Little Woman," Xia proclaimed. "What tales you tell, boy! I suppose you battled the great Kraken too, eh?"

Will shrugged. Actually, he had. But he didn't need to prove anything to her. She was of no consequence to him. Just another pirate.

Will blamed his drunkenness for his poor judgment, as he seized the chest, slipped the forked key off from around his neck, and opened the lock. He lifted the lid ever-so-slightly, just enough to show the doubting woman the contents.

"I don't believe you can explain away this," Will stated.

The woman glanced at the beating heart, then at Will. A fight was breaking out in the rest of the bar, but they were still and silent. Will closed the chest again, locking it firmly and slipping the large two pronged key back around his neck. Xia was still in awe. She came closer very slowly, showing Will her hand, like she would caution an animal to trust.

"May I?" she asked gently. Will said yes, though he didn't really gather what he was agreeing to. She came close and reached for his shirt, pushing aside the thin fabric in the way of her sight. The scar over Will's heart was in plain view. She brushed her fingers over it, as to make sure it was real.

Then, very suddenly, she snatched the chest of the bar, and took off through the bustling crowd.

"_Hey_!" Will called in distress. He stole a last sip of rum, before chasing after her. "HEY!"

She was already many meters ahead of him, but her jet-black head of hair stood out from the crowd and he was able to spot her with some ease. Will pushed through the crowd of street merchants and shoppers, trying to keep his drunken eyes fixed on his prey, but having more than a little difficulty doing so.

"Bloody _pirate_," Will cursed under his breath.

-

**Please review. This is a strange endeavor, so I look forward to hearing what you think.  
Signed,  
--RedRogue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Will chased at top speed through the merchants and shoppers in the narrow streets, keeping his eyes on the woman in the distance that held his most valued possession in her thieving hands.

"Stop! Thief! Somebody stop that woman!"

He pursued her around a corner to streets less crowded. She escaped through a door to an unfamiliar building. Will gazed up at it for a moment, trying to judge the situation the best he could with a high alcohol content in his bloodstream. Deeming it safe, Will opened the door to enter inside.

Immediately he halted, instantly realizing he had made a horrible choice. Enough pirates to fill the room, he observed, and Asian ones at that. They belonged to the woman he was chasing. One stepped behind Will, to block him from escaping out the door. The place seemed to be their warehouse, with crates of shipment and barrels of rum placed around.

Will's shoulder's fell as he sighed.

"Oh, bugger."

"Well, sir, a nasty pickle _you_ have entered into," Xia Ching drawled. Her various menacing cronies around her laughed.

"If you are indeed the new Davey Jones," she said, setting down the chest that contained his heart. "Then this is of great value to you. With the Flying Dutchman at my side, I will be the most feared-"

"I will _never_ be at your side," Will spat at her furiously.

"Oh, something tells me you will change your mind…" Xia taunted. She held out her hand expectantly. "The key, if you please."

Will immediately grabbed at the two-pronged key around his neck, slipping it over his head and holding it hesitantly in his tight grasp.

"Sometime today, perhaps," she snapped impatiently.

Will, through his drunken state, had slower thoughts than usual, thus, a plan was hard to cultivate. He did the best he could muster on short notice. He stuffed the key into his pants.

All men around laughed incessantly. Xia seemed bewildered for a moment, then as amused at the rest.

"Oh, please," Xia chuckled. "Like that's going to stop me. Hold him."

Two massive arms reached out for Will's shoulders, forcing his hands behind his back. Ropes bound him quickly.

More laughter ensued at their female captain grinning evilly at Will as she came threateningly near.

"You're not serious…" Will sputtered in dismay.

She began to loosen his belt, and Will's face grew wide in fear and surprise.

"This is hardly appropriate…" Will stated the blatantly obvious as the pants themselves were loosened now. Hoots and hollers were filling their ears to the brim.

"Oh, God," Will breathed as the woman fearlessly shoved her hand down his open pants, causing Will to take a sharp intake of air. Rather roughly, she felt around for the key pulled it out, holding it victoriously up to Will's nose.

"Not so clever now, are we, big boy?" she cooed.

Will was shocked, a bit violated, and very speechless.

Then, one of the massive hands holding Will reached out and yanked the key right out of Xia's grasp.

"Hey!" Xia protested. "Hung, what in _hell_ are you doing?"

"This," Hung answered, shoving Will into her so that they both fell to the ground. Guns were pulled out from all still standing and pointed at the two on the floor.

"The boys and I had decided that you had outlived your usefulness long ago," Hung explained. "But… you proved us wrong here."

Hung waved the key at her to clue her in.

"You always were full of surprises. But, we are still going to leave you behind and let the British deal with you."

"Hung, you treacherous snake!" Xia spat at him angrily. "You leave me here and I will hunt you down and send you to the Locker!"

"Been there- nasty place," Will slurred, his alcohol level still apparent. He was readily ignored.

The men proceeded to tie Xia's wrists, and hoisted her to a beam overhead, letting her hang by the knotted rope between her hands.

"Why, Hung?" Xia growled.

Hung came close to her face, stroking it fondly with his fat fingers. She jerked her cheek away from his loathsome touch.

"You know why," Hung snorted in offense, then waved for the men to follow him out of the room.

"It's been a pleasure, Xia," Hung saluted, then lit a match to a nearby lantern. "We will pass along your regards to your mother."

With that, Hung threw the latern on the floor, quickly setting fire to the barrels containing rum, but not before grabbing one to keep for himself. The crew cheered in victory, then vacated, violently locking the door behind them in fits of laughter. As soon as the door slammed shut, Xia began flailing wildly with her free legs and cursing in her native Chinese, or what Will _assumed_ was curses by the raging anger in her tone.

After she vented all she could, she took a deep breath to summon some tranquility. She could only cough through the thickening smoke. She took a good look at Will, sizing him up, as if searching him for some sort of answer to a hidden question.

"Well?" she snapped. "Get me down right now, Fake Davey, before we both burn to death."

Will sniffed and took a moment to digest that she was speaking to him.

"I'm sorry- what?" he asked with confusion, which only seemed to frustrate her more. She rolled her eyes and grunted, while Will broke open another crate to help himself to some more rum.

"Oh, you've had _enough_ to drink," she huffed. "Now stop doddling and get me down so we can get that heart back before they leave port!"

Will shook his head in disbelief, pointing accusingly at her with the mouth of his fresh rum bottle. The air was only getting thicker through the black smoke, and thus harder to see.

"So you can just take it from me again?" Will slurred. "Not a chance. I'd rather spend these precious hours on land as _far_ away from you as I possibly can manage."

Xia spat on him spitefully, and Will wiped it off immediately in disgust.

"Charming," he replied to that.

"Stupid boy!" Xia yelled. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and put some value to your life! Do you want to die?"

Will took a moment to think on the question asked, longer than necessary.

"You are the most pathetic being I have ever seen," Xia rolled her eyes.

Will broke his rum bottle on the floor with a loud crash, very suddenly.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, as Will began to use the broken glass to cut his rope bindings.

"Yes, yes, that's it- brilliant!" she encouraged excitedly. When Will was freed, she hopped a bit in her own ropes. "Now, cut mine."

Will simply laughed, and stepped up directly before her, teetering a bit in his stance.

"Start giving me some damn good reasons why I should," he demanded, as another barrel of rum ignited behind them. Their time was growing thin.

"To get your heart back, you idiot!" she cried.

Will shook his head in sorrow.

"That bleeding heart is no good to me now."

"Then when we get it back, let me end your suffering and destroy it myself!"

"So you can replace me as captain?" Will countered.

"What does it matter _who_ replaces you, as long as you can finally have some peace… right, Billy Bones?"

William was silent for many moments, pondering upon the matter with careful concern. Finally, he grabbed a barrel and stood upon is for more height, and proceeded to cut the woman's bindings. The threads of the rope were sliced one by one, until she was suddenly released. She landed safely on her feet without a sound, strangely reminding Will of a cat. She immediately kicked open the door to step into the daylight outside, taking a greedy lungful of fresh air.

"What's our first plan of action, then?" Will asked.

"'_Our_' plan?" she repeated with a chuckle as "Boy, you are useless in the state you're in. I'm going alone. You don't need to be present for me to kill you."

Will found that thought was an odd thing to digest, but he moved on from it quickly.

"And what I am I supposed to do? Just sit around and wait for death? No," Will shook his head firmly. "I want to have a chance to say goodbye to it or no deal."

"Like you have a choice," Xia scoffed with a huff.

Will grabbed at her arm.

"Please," he begged, his eyes falling sympathetic. "I just saved your life."

"You won't like where I'm headed," she warned. "I have to find my last loyal crewmember, Roarden, and thus pay a visit to your unfaithful 'love of your life'."

Will gulped, but nodded in understanding.

"Maybe you should go alone," he finally consented. "Be back at the Driftwood Tavern in an hour." He pointed a finger close to her nose. "ONE hour."

After Xia left, Will made his way back over to the tavern they had met, alone, and sleep coming upon him quickly. He barely had the ability to buy a room from the bartender, and make his way up the stairs above the tavern, and slither under the blankets of the nearest bed.

He had hardly closed his eyes, it seemed, before he felt a cold, foreign feeling in his legs, which crawled up past his groin area, to his stomach, and finally settled on his chest. He pried his eyes open one by one, trying to focus on what was upon him. He saw a full head of golden hair, a large set of blue eyes, and a broad smile.

He jumped when he realized it was a woman.

"Ahh!" he yelled, which caused her to scream and topple off of him.

"Whoa, now!" said a distant, male voice, racing in through the door on the other side of the room. "Susie didn't mean to scare you, did ya, love?"

Will only ignored Susie, who now lay on the floor with all the blankets, and focused on the man at the door.

"Roarden!" Will growled, grabbing at his sword on the nightstand and throwing himself to his feet. "You _dare_ face me again!"

"Which is why I brought Susie along," Roarden put his hands up in surrender. "It'd be a shame to spend your one day upon the land without the warmth of a woman, lad. I thought I might provide you a poor replacement-"

"You think _that_-" Will hurled a hand at the scantily clad woman on the floor. "Could replace _Elizabeth_? _MY_ Elizabeth?"

"Point very much taken, man," Roarden obliged. "I don't want to take any more points from you though, if you catch me drift. Xia is just downstairs, and we have a plan for you whenever you're ready to hear it."

Will frowned, heavily contemplating on the likelihood of Elizabeth taking Will back if he put a hole through Roarden's heart. Still, it would leave that boy without his real father. It was a fate he would never bestow on someone else, knowing firsthand what it was like.

Will slowly lowered his sword, and that's when Susie took the chance to hurry out the door to escape the dangerous scene.

"Alright," Will sighed. "I'll hear it, then make my decision whether your life is worth sparing."

"Fair enough," Roarden agreed, then led the way to the stairs.

**This might actually become longer than originally planned. I hope you don't mind. Please review.  
Signed,  
-RedRogue**


End file.
